For What It's Worth
by Hobochan
Summary: ShikaTema; He's the reason she takes all these jobs in Konoha, even after all this time. But she hestitates, and loses her chance to tell him how she feels.


_Author's Note:_ This is not meant to be Ino-bashing in any way. It's just one of many, many possibilities. :) Enjoy!

--

There's something about autumn in Konoha that Temari can't stand. It's not the biting cold that accompanies strong gusts of wind, or the way dead leaves fall from the trees and congregate in the streets. It's the fact that four years ago in the fall was when she decided, once and for all, that she wasn't going to go after men. Ever. The only men she could trust were her brothers, and she was going to stick to that from now on.

It was in the fall that she finally plucked up the courage to tell Shikamaru how she'd really felt all this time. This in itself was not a very Temari-ish thing to do, but neither was falling in love, and since she'd already gone that far, what more did she have to lose? For his part, he'd seemed so interested, too, with the way he stared at her on their long nights working together, and she was sure she'd caught him looking at her butt a few times. He went out of his way to help her. He really opened up to her. But apparently, that was just friendship to him, even when they held hands as they walked down the street, at least when no one was really looking, or the way they shared covert little glances when other were looking.

All the moments they'd had together meant nothing when she saw him with that blond bimbo from his team. She wasn't sure whether to be pissed or dejected, but she certainly felt something, that was for sure. She didn't talk to him for months, and when she finally did, it was strained.

She knows she's not getting younger and she can't waste time dating guys who are going to pull that sort of thing. Nearly eight years she's invested into her relationship with him, from the time they were kids fighting at the Chuunin exams, to the times they saved each other in battle, to all those long nights of paperwork. He's the reason she's taken jobs that will ensure she's in Konoha that will ensure she's able to see him, and even Gaara seems to silently understand why this is. He's a smart boy.

Unlike that damn Nara.

It still doesn't stop her. When his birthday rolls around, she's in town again and she invites him out drinking. He accepts, doesn't even question whether there's going to be anyone else, and she internally winces. These sorts of things were what led her to believe there was something more in the first place, although she knows better now. Instead, she swallows it down and meets him at the bar that evening.

Things are tenser than they have been for some reason. He seems pensive, and she's not doing anything to break the silence between them, although the bar around them is more than noisy enough. He's not enjoying himself, and she's kicking herself for that. Of all the things he could be doing on his birthday, he's with her, trying to get wasted for no other reason than they can, and he's not having fun.

And then, out of nowhere, he looked towards her and spoke.

"You know she dumped me, Temari."

It's Shikamaru has just dropped a bombshell on her, but she remains stone-faced, masking the bewildered expression that threatens to slip out, simply sipping at her sake as she gives him the most disinterested look she knows how to give. As if her heart isn't suddenly pounding in her chest and she doesn't want to cry tears of joy. She doesn't even stop to wonder how he knows that something like that is or ever was on her mind. Did he know this whole time?

When she doesn't speak up and just keeps looking at him, disinterested but partially expectant for him to go on, he sighs deeply, and looks off across the bar at the rows of bottles. His fingers tent in front of him in a familiar position, at which point she knows that this is serious.

"For what it's worth…I always wanted you," he goes on, fidgeting visibly. "I didn't know what to say, what to do, how to ask you. And Ino was so insistent that we at least try it, and I thought if I did, maybe you'd get jealous and finally do something about it..."

He trails off and looks at her expectantly, and at that point, she's a little stunned. Trying to make her jealous, make her say something? She rolls her eyes and sets her cup down finally, turning on her seat to face him fully. He perks up immediately, but looks a little wary of what may or may not come next.

"That is the stupidest thing you have ever done," she bluntly informs him, looking her usual stern self, but then her features soften into more akin to concern. "And you didn't have to do it."

He seems to let out a breath of relief. Had he been holding it this whole time? They start to talk more. It seems they've both been making a few mistakes, but nothing that a little more alcohol and laughter can't fix easily. He takes her back to his apartment that night and they make up for lost time. She wakes up in the morning, unsure of where her clothes have gotten off to and not exactly caring. Later she'll find out that they're strewn across the couch downstairs, where they had their first round the night before, prior to stumbling upstairs to bed. He's still asleep, and she's content to curl up against his chest. She's glad they've had this second chance, whereas she might have been contented to just leave it, and she makes a note to bring him out drinking more often.

And now autumn in Konoha has a new meaning for her.


End file.
